


A Heart Ablaze

by Scarlet_Goldmist



Series: How Bright It Burns [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Peeta Mellark, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Goldmist/pseuds/Scarlet_Goldmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hunger Games poem, from Peeta's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. First Hunger Games fic!! YAY!!

1\. A Heart Ablaze 

As I lay in the mud  
My heart beat so fast  
They just announced  
We could be together at last  
Then when she found me  
The look on her face  
Was worth all the pain  
Though I was going out  
At a pretty fast pace  
She put me to sleep  
Risked her life for mine  
She told me she needed  
To know I was fine  
Later we ran from the mutts  
But I fell so far behind  
So she came back for me  
I couldn’t go faster  
But for her I tried  
And they changed back the rules  
But she wouldn’t shoot  
We nearly ate the berries  
So the Game makers would lose  
Now that we’ve won they can’t hurt us  
They can’t figure out how  
So we’ll make it through together  
From right here and right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and Comments get cookies! (::)


End file.
